


Cry! Cry! Cry!

by XoXLexLoveXoX



Series: The Legend Of [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXLexLoveXoX/pseuds/XoXLexLoveXoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farm setting. Rick has another fight with Lori. Distressed, Rick seeks out Daryl for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry! Cry! Cry!

~I wasted my time when I would try, try, try.  
When the lights have lost their glow, you're gonna cry, cry, cry.~

"Hey, don't you walk away from me! Rick!" Lori's shrill voice could be heard from across the farm.  
Rick shook his head as he exited their tent. He couldn't believe she wanted to start this again. Rick hadn't been terribly emotional when he found out about what Shane and Lori had been doing in his absence. Sure, the news was heart breaking and left a bitter ball of distrust in the pit of his stomach. He had felt back-stabbed, betrayed, cheated and used. However, there were more pressing matters to attend to, such as the survival of the group. The ex-officer had pushed all of his resentment and fury deep deep down where no one could see it.  
That is, until someone had seen it. Someone who was used to harboring seeded anger for the world to not miss.  
That's how this had started. This is what led Rick to promptly ignore Lori's badgering, stride across the front lawn of the Greene estate and head towards a certain redneck's secluded tent.

The first time Rick had 'found comfort' in the southern-hunter had been a few weeks ago. Lori had been acting moodier than usual, flaring at him and even going to the extent of demanding that he find somewhere else to sleep.  
He complied, eagerly, knowing that anything would be better than arguing with his pretty much ex-wife. He strode angrily around the perimeter of the camp, trying to cool himself off in the late night air.  
The hunter had been perched atop Dale's camper seated on a fold-up chair, watching the horizon for any sign of walkers. Daryl had growled at him for recklessly and noisily striding about the camp so late at night. Rick had joined him on his perch as they talked. Or more, Rick fumed and Daryl tried to ignore him.  
Daryl seemed to want nothing more than to be left alone, however too loyal to turn away a distressed Rick.  
The hunter had later told him that he had a soft spot for the ex-sheriff. Ever since he hastened to help find Merle when he had been left behind in Atlanta and again when Carol's little girl Sophia went missing. They had both taken finding her as a walker personal blow. Somehow, they both felt as if they had let the group down and now shared the guilt of their unfulfilled optimism.  
Once Andrea had come to relieve Daryl of watch duty around midnight that night, Rick had absentmindedly followed him back to his tent. Finally having had enough, Daryl tried to tell him to get lost. This led to a heated argument and before either knew what happened they were on the ground, lips locked and little more to say. They had ended it there that night, neither knowing exactly what to make of the strange event.  
Rick had at first blamed it on the falling out with his wife, resentment toward his best friend and stress of trying to keep the group alive. However, he could not ignore the way he caught himself staring at the rednecks lips and form. He couldn't shake the consistent thoughts he had of him or the worry he felt whenever the hunter disappeared unannounced.  
After 3 days of ignoring the subject and the two found themselves walking a forest path, searching for game. Neither were keen on the idea of facing what had happened but Rick simply couldn't take the distance anymore. They talked, they argued, they kissed roughly and suddenly there were a distinct lack of clothes dividing the pair.

A few weeks of this pattern and now here Rick was, fleeing Lori's blood curling nagging yet again, standing defeated in front of Daryls tent. He had found that showing up unannounced at the Dixon's temporary abode was not a very smart thing to do but he was desperate. Desperate to see the appealing face of the hunter gasping beneath him. Desperate to feel those rough hands explore his body. Desperate to feel wanted and unjudged. Just desperate to be with Daryl.  
The leader had just bent over and begun unzipping the tent flap when a sharp nudge to his hip caused him to jump.  
Daryl stood close behind him, signature crossbow secured around his back, one eyebrow raised.  
"Shit- don't scare me like that." Rick sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart.  
Daryl held up a hand defensively, "Not my fa'lt you're a jumpy fuck."  
Rick cleared his throat, "I uh, I was wondering if we could talk. Alone."  
He still felt awkward breaching the subject, but found it most effective to ask Daryl to accompany him somewhere private as to not corner the hunter. He wanted to make sure that they were both in a neutral setting, away from prying eyes.  
"Aren't we alone rig't now?" Daryl asked, almost looking confused.  
Rick felt his face heat up. Not only did he not yet feel comfortable with saying exactly what he meant, but that confused look on Daryl's face was oddly adorable. But Rick would never say that to Daryl either, not if he wanted to keep his teeth in his mouth.  
Filling the silence, Rick cleared his dry throat again, "uh, alone, alone?"  
A sudden wave of understanding crossed Daryl's features as he nodded and started walking toward the dark tree line, Rick following close behind.  
Normally Daryl would advise against wandering into the forest cover so late at night but they were both confident in their abilities. It also appeared that the idea of what Rick was suggesting was also too appealing to pass up for Daryl, if the hastening in his steps were anything to go by.

Once when they had retired to an abandoned cabin after searching all day for Sophia, the redneck had made a bold move. Not in a sexual way but in a personal manner. He confided in Rick that he had been surprised by their growing bond, it even scared him a little. He wasn't quite sure if he could call themselves 'exclusive' but it sure felt like it.  
Being with another man was not new to Daryl. The hunter had been introduced to the wonderful world of bisexuality in high school when a young man had made a drunken advance on him at a party. He had never seen the kid again and was left alone and confused but since then he couldn't help but appreciate both sexes for what they had to offer.  
However, the youngest Dixon had never done more than sleep around with people a few scattered times or met a stranger that he wound up sharing a bed with on cold drunken nights.  
Sleeping with the same person, talking and surviving the new blood thirsty world together was something new entirely for him.

The pair walked wordlessly just out of sight of the camp, silently stalking into the night.  
Daryl removed his crossbow sheepishly onto a pool of moonlight, close and in sight.  
It was a beautiful evening, near-full moon lighting up even the shadowy foliage. The air was crisp and clear, not a single sound making its presence known.  
The redneck had just turned to face him when Rick roughly pushed him up against the brittle bark of a tree. Sun burnt lips met his with a newfound sense of familiarity. The kiss was slick and hot, tongues instantly meeting in a battle for dominance. Both men immediately let their hands roam over the other figure, unsure of where to let them rest.  
A need for air overpowered them both but it was Rick who pulled back first, hand tangled in the short locks of the others hair.  
"Sorry, I just missed seeing you."  
Daryl huffed at this, "what d'ya mean? Ya've seen me all day."  
Rick let out an almost humorless chuckle as he rested his forehead against his hunter's, "Nah, I mean really seen ya'."  
Daryl tried to avert his eyes but Rick kept him grounded. Sometimes Rick gifted him with affection that he didn't know how to handle. Had never been worthy of before. He clearly didn't know what else to say, so he let his actions speak. Forcing their lips back together and swiftly undoing the buttons on the others shirt, Rick followed suit, eager to feel the heat of skin on skin.  
Daryl hastily removed Rick's gun belt, placing it respectfully next to his own discarded bow. Breaking their kiss, Rick began to unbutton the hunters pants when suddenly he was spun around and the air left his lungs, their positions reversed. Daryl kissed and licked his way down Ricks neck, pausing quickly to nip at his collar bone.  
The ex-officer couldn't conceal the light moan that left him as Daryl skillfully worked his way down his chest. Pausing again to take one of his nipples into his mouth, Daryl's practiced hands found the front of Ricks pants and caressed the growing bulge through the fabric.  
Through a hitched breath Rick tried to speak, "Shit- Daryl." The hunter swirled the nub with his tongue, teasing the appendage.  
Feeling he had not yet tortured his leader enough, Daryl dropped to his knees, staring up at him through shaggy bangs that just breached his vision.  
Rick knew that Daryl had a lot more experience in this department than he did. But what he did next, stole what little breath he had away and was definitely the kinkiest thing he had ever experienced.

Without breaking eye contact, Daryl grazed the tip of his tongue over the material of his jeans. He then unbuttoned Ricks pants swiftly, holding the two open ends apart and clenched the zipper between his teeth, dragging the metal piece down.  
Rick was throbbing in need by the time his lover pulled out his leaking member, placing a testing lick at the tip as he worked the sheriff's pants down.  
No longer able to take it, the leader let his head fall back and rest against the tree, urging the other on, "Fu-fuck Daryl, if ya' keep fucking with me like that I won't last long."  
Rick more felt than saw the smirk Daryl was donning as he placed his lips to his exposed head. This lasted for only a moment before Daryl took the majority of his length into the heat of his mouth. Wrapping a hand around Rick's base and bringing his other hand to rest on his exposed thigh, Daryl began a steady pace of bobbing his head and swirling his tongue.  
Rick threaded one hand through the others hair, encouraging him. He clenched his other into a fist and bit on it in an attempt to muffle the noises that were now freely falling from his mouth. Unable to help it, his hips began thrusting into the incredible heat that was Daryl's mouth.  
Fuck, he knew how to use that tongue.  
Too soon, the ex-cop felt a coiling in his stomach, the early signs of a blissful finish. But Rick wouldn't have it just yet. This may be good but he craved something else. He craved the sensation of filling Daryl until he too was writhing in need and pleasure.  
Rick gave a sharp tug on the others hair, managing to spit out only part of a protest, "no."  
Daryl took the hint, releasing Rick's cock with one final lick to the underside.  
Rick was frantic as he simultaneously lowered himself and pushed Daryl flush against the ground, dried leaves crunching under their weight. He locked their lips again, tasting his own precum coating the hunters tongue.  
Daryl didn't fight as Rick sat up on his knees, straddling him. He yank the others shoes and socks off, throwing them carelessly to the side. Next he made quick work of his pants, removing them completely and tossing them to the wind, much like all of his other clothes.  
At this point nothing was said, just the frantic panting of both men and strings of unintelligible curses.  
Towering over him Daryl pushed himself up, grasping Rick around his neck and bringing their mouths together again. The blatant need in Daryl's actions made him crave what was coming next just that much more.  
The sheriff wrapped a hand around his partners quivering member and stroked, chests bumping together in the moment. He managed to work his free hand between them however, and push Daryl back down, breaking their kiss. Keeping a firm stroke on the others cock, Rick lathered three of his fingers in saliva, demanding that Daryl spread his legs to give them more room.  
The hunter did so just in time as Rick forced his hand between his legs and to his tight hole. Wasting no time, Rick worked one finger in and began pumping in time with his strokes. Daryl let his head fall back and gasped at the sensation. "This pay back?" Daryl managed to ask between heavy breaths, voice deep and laced with lust. Rick inserted a second finger, stretching the other and taking more time doing so than usual. "You bet." He managed to reply, too busy taking in the hot mess that was Daryl. Finally inserting the third digit, Rick decided that he was through playing games. He pumped his fingers in at a quick speed, earning a slur of curses from the man below him. Satisfied, Rick withdrew his hand and eagerly leaned over Daryls sweating form, pushing his pants down around his own boots. He continued to pump the others now leaking member as he lined himself up.  
They met eyes for a moment in confirmation as Rick cautiously broke through the first ring of muscles, and continued pushing inward until his entire length was sheathed within his partner.  
Daryl tensed for a long moment, trying to adjust to the size that now filled him as Rick waited. Daryl stroked Ricks back and nodded at him to move, to which he greedily complied.  
The leader began a merciless rhythm, taking Daryls vocal moaning as encouragement. He stopped only briefly to switch angles and hoist one of Daryls legs over his shoulder. He had learned throughout their growing encounters that the hunter was quite flexible.  
To his surprise Daryl was the first to fall over the edge, covering his mouth to stifle the near yell that escaped him. The nails on his other hand dug painfully into his shoulder blade as the hunters entrance tightened painfully around him. A few quickened thrusts later and Rick was riding out his own vision blurring orgasm inside of Daryl. He milked himself as much as possible before collapsing into a heap on top of the man below him, letting the others leg fall from exhaustion to the side.  
The two lay on the ground, intertwined as they both half heartedly laughed at the mind blowing experience. They had had good sex before but that was something for the records.  
Scraping up what little energy he could, Rick picked his body up enough to pull out of Daryl, a string of cum flowing freely from him now.  
Lazily the sheriff stole one final slow kiss from his favorite hunter. Rick rested his head in the crook of Daryl's neck, breathing in the musky scent that was distinctly him. Said hunter meanwhile threaded his fingers through his leaders damp locks, his other hand massaging his back, sleep threatening to claim him already.  
"We sho'd prob'bly clean up n' head back." Daryl stated not at all sounding like he wanted to do so.  
Rick nuzzled his nose deeper into the rednecks nape, letting out a whine of protest. Going back meant leaving Daryl and having to face Lori again, which did not at all sound pleasing.  
This right here, laying naked, intertwined, after the most mind-blowing sex he had ever had with the one he loved-  
Rick blinked. The one he loved? Uh oh.  
A mixture of wholeness and fear tangled itself in his chest as he realized that he may in fact love Daryl Dixon.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, hadn't intended for this to get so steamy so fast. Oh well. There are many more to come, the first chapter posted has a list of names for each chapter to come. So please review. Your comments keep me writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
